Secrets Discovered
Kingdom Keepers: The Storm is a fanfic series based on Kingdom Keepers by Ridley Pearson. Chapter 1 Finn ran around the corner,his DHI glowing.“Are you sure this is the way he went?"he yelled back to Charlene.She nodded and the girls followed him. Panting,they came to a stop.“This is hopeless."Amanda sighed.“Disney World is much too big." “We've found The Overtakers before,we can find them again."Charlene protested. Finn looked forward.Tower of Terror stood before them.“There."he said pointing.“They went into the Tower." Charlene said“Finn,I'm not sure it's a good idea to go on a ride with the word “terror" in it's name if the Overtakers are close by.Small World isn't even supposed to be scary!" “I'm with Charlene."Amanda nodded. Finn continued staring at the Tower.“But we have to try." Chapter 2 Charlene entered the empty waiting line for Tower of Terror.“Someone has to close the elevator doors and activate the ride."she said as she came out. “I'll do that,and you guys can check out the Tower."Amanda said. “What if something happens on the ride?"Finn asked.“Once you reach the top,the elevator falls.We know the Overtakers disabled the brakes on Test Track..."They stood in silence. “I'll go."Charlene said after a pause.“We need to see what they did to the ride in the first place." ---- Finn looked at the elevator car.“I'm not sure if it's safest with the seat belts or not." “Why?"Amanda asked. “Test Track." Again they stared at each other,then Charlene took a seat.“That drop could stick us to the ceiling."She said.“Even with the seat belt,I nearly fly up." ---- Amanda watched the doors close.Slowly,she hit the switch.The elevator began to rise. ---- Finn watched the doors open as they entered the “twilight zone".He felt sure something would jump out at them...or someone. “I don't see anything out of the ordinary."Charlene commented. Finn said“neither do I."as they rounded a corner. “Wait!"Charlene exclaimed.“The eyeball." “What about it?" “When you pass the eyeball,for a second or two there is a picture in it.It's usually a picture of anyone on the ride." “So?" “It was a pirate.Dressed in a red coat." “Hook.From Peter Pan." Charlene nodded.“I told you I saw him head this way!" “Ok,ok I believe you."Finn looked over the darkness,trying to see into the shadows.“He may still be here.And he might not be alone." Chapter 3 “I remember this part of the ride."Finn said as they rounded another corner.“This is where you go to the top." “And fall straight down."Charlene shivered. The elevator rose and the huge windows at the top opened.“Hey,"Finn told Charlene as he looked out the window.“They're heading to the Indiana Jones show!" “That's where Philby and Maybeck are."Charlene responded with dread. Finn tried to see where the other Keepers were,but the elevator car began to drop.They went faster and faster,but it seemed like nothing was different.The car was ''supposed to go fast. They reached the bottom and went back up,to the open windows.This time Finn saw Willa and Jess running towards the Rockin' Rollercoaster. Finn knew the car wasn't supposed to go as far down this time as it did before,but it didn't stop.It hit the bottom of the Tower with a crash. ---- Amanda heard a crash that sounded like thunder.Her heart twisted;she knew it was the elevator,with Charlene and Finn inside.She hurried to the exit to see if they were ok. ---- Finn felt himself jerk forward against the seatbelt.He blinked.The car wasn't crushed.“Charlene?"he asked. “I'm fine."she began fumbling with her seat belt as she said this.It popped open.Charlene went to the front of the elevator and tugged on the doors.“They won't open." “Of course not."Finn sighed.“It's not like they're supposed to let you walk out during the ride." Charlene nodded and pulled out her phone.Amanda should have hers with her. Finn pulled out his own phone.“I'm going to make sure Philby and Maybeck saw the Overtakers heading their way."Charlene didn't say anything. : '''Finn: We saw Hook and some pirates heading towards Indiana Jones.' : philitup: We saw them.We're at Rockin' Rollercoaster with Willa and Jess. : Finn: Charlene and I are stuck on Tower of Terror.Charlene is texting Amanda to get us out.We'll be there soon. : philitup: K. Chapter 4